Interrogation
by akurei-megami
Summary: A terrible massacre. A family ripped apart by warring factions. And a girl caught by the pilots. The boys have to help a girl whose life they destroyed, only she's their enemy. Probably regular pairings, but their are new characters.
1. Brutal Interrogation

Alright, let me start off by saying that I do NOT own Gundam Wing no matter how awesome it is. Sadness. I heart it though! huggles duo

* * *

"Tell me your name," the voice demanded.

She sneered back at it, "No!"

The voice spoke once again, but it was more threatening, "I said, tell me your damn name."

She spat to where it was coming from, "Drop dead!"

Her hands were bound together behind the chair she was sitting in. Her ankles were tied to each other as well.

"Who do you work for?"

A light hovered above her head that made the rest of the room pitch black. She couldn't see the owner of this voice.

"I'll ask you again, who do you work for?"

It was deep and emotionless. A soldier. Someone here had caught her the day before and she had spent the night in a cell.

"Are you a spy?"

They had checked her thoroughly that morning. All her knives, her gun, diskettes, everything. She had nothing left except the clothes on her back and that wasn't saying much. When they found her, she was wearing a tight, full-body suit. Almost like a wet suit except not as thick. It enabled her to move and not get in her way. Her performance was at its peak while she wore it.

"Do you work for StarRex?"

Her steel-toe boots came up to her knees, protecting her shins from knives and the occasional kick. A tight ponytail kept her jet-black hair from falling into her face while she worked. But right now it was a complete mess. Hundreds of tiny strands fell in her face and her hair tie was knotted in the back of her hair.

"What were you trying to get from us?"

She had been an operative for years. Six years of her life at her…organization. Training. Each and every day, she had woken up at six in the morning and drilled until two the next morning. She was allowed four hours of sleep each night. That was it. During that time she wasn't allowed any type of media distraction, so she had almost been oblivious to the two wars.

"You better answer my questions."

"Or what?" her eyes narrowed.

She was careless the other day. She knew better than to be out in the open while the sun was out. How could she have been so stupid?

"I'll kill you."

This man had been threatening her practically all day, but he hadn't said he would kill her. What kind of people were they? She knew they were involved in the incident at the Murphey Administrative Compound, or the M.A.C. Crisis, about seven years ago. That hadn't given her much information regarding the people that stayed here. Her commanders had told her to retrieve information on the base that these people occupied. The basic blueprints of it all. Also schedules on when the guards would be patrolling. Unfortunately, she never made it to the control room, let alone inside the main building. Being captured meant being inside. She might be able to escape. Maybe.

"I don't work for StarRex."

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

The bright light started to make her sweat. They had been questioning her for at least two hours. This person kept fairly calm while interrogating her. His voice rarely changed in pitch or volume and stayed the same monotonous tone. It was cold sounding though. A true soldier.

"Then who do you work for?"

She could feel his icy stare on her. Watching her every move and shudder. Hopefully, it was just the two of them in the room, but she couldn't even see him.

"Who do you work for?" his words were drawn out.

She kept her head down and stared at her feet. Her feet that were clasped together. She wiggled her toes, but her boots were too thick that you couldn't tell. She stopped listening to the man that was talking to her.

"What is your rank?"

Why did any of this matter? Whatever she said, they were just going to throw her in a musty and dank cell to rot in. She was their enemy however you looked at it.

But she did not work for StarRex.

"Tell us your CC number."

Her Classification Code. If they found that out then they could learn everything about her. Her birth date, likes, dislikes, test scores, training, IQ, anything they wanted. What she was capable of doing. How many people she had killed. She didn't really want that getting out in the open. Especially in her enemy's hands.

"Give us the number. I won't tell you again."

He was approaching her slowly. She could hear the footsteps on the dull, metal floor. Then she heard a soft click. A gun.

"Are you going to answer?"

The cold barrel pressed against her temple. One shot and she could be dead. One instant. She shivered at its touch.

"Answer."

His finger was on the trigger. Never faltering, just still. Cool, calm, and collected. A perfect soldier.

"N-No."

His other hand reached around and tightened around her hair. He tugged down until she was looking up at the light. Her eyes looked over and found his basic shape. Loose wife-beater, tight spandex shorts, lean body, wild hair. Her teeth clenched together when he squeezed harder.

"Last chance."

He was going to kill her. Those awful eyes gazed down at her. Unfeeling. No emotion. Just emptiness. This was just routine for him. All in a days work. She wondered how many people he had killed like this. In this chair.

"Tell me."

"Go to hell," she glared back at him.

His upper lip twitched in disgust as his hand fell back to his side. He kept a firm grip on her hair and her head was starting to go numb.

"What's wrong blue-eyes? Get scared?" she grinned.

Death was a better option than giving out your CC number. Always. _When in a situation or mission that has been compromised, self-termination is your first and only option. _Her instructor's words were running through her head.

He scowled, "Blue-eyes? What?"

"You heard me. C'mon, do it. Shoot me!"

He flung her head forward as he released his harsh grip. She was looking back down at the floor and saw his feet turn and walk off, he was muttering something. Then, two other men came out from the darkness and lifted her up off of the chair. They cut the bonds on her feet, but left the ones on her hands. Dragging her out of the room, they took her to her cell she had spent the night in.

"Have a good sleep," one of them ridiculed.

The barred door slammed shut in front of her. She leaned back against a wall and slid down to the floor.

"I hate this."

She glanced around. That dead rat was still in the corner. She envied it. There was nothing in there that she could use to escape. Just a mattress, a sink, and toilet. There weren't even any sheets on the bed. They had thought of everything a prisoner might use to get out and had taken it away.

All she could do was wait. Wait until her next inquires or when they killed her. Her stomach began to growl. They hadn't given her any food all day and by now it was at least nine at night. They had woken her up at dawn, stripped her of her weapons, then threw her back in here until her questioning.

Her hands still behind her, she raised them up as far as they would go then dislocated her shoulders so she could get them over her head. It was hard popping them back in place, but at least she could see her hands again. She laid them on her stomach and looked over at the toilet.

"Gah, I'm gonna barf if I don't get some food!" she yelled out. Maybe someone would hear.

And that someone did.

She could hear the cellblock's door open and feet coming towards her. Then a lovely smell hit her nose.

"Bread…"

A man stopped in front of her cell holding the bread. It wasn't the same one that had almost shot her earlier, though. Black leather covered his body and his hair was tied back in a…braid? Was this a woman perhaps?

Her head hung low and she was looking up at the figure through her messy hair.

"What do you want with me now?"

He took a bite out of the bread. That was her bread damn it. Or were they not planning on feeding her?

"I heard you yelling something. You alright?"

"Peachy."

He smirked and took another bite, "I'm stuck watchin' you till ten forty-five."

"How good for you," annoyance rang in her tone.

"Listen, I'm not supposed to do this but," he reached into his jacket and pulled out a round object, "Here."

He tossed it to her through the bars and she caught it between her hands. An apple. She glared at it, wary that it might be poisoned.

"Then why are you doing it?"

He pivoted around and started walking back towards the large door, chuckling a little. As he went to close it behind him, he glanced back up at her.

"Because, even prisoners need to eat."

* * *

So, how did ya like it? Hope it was a good read so far, even with the new charrie. Reviews are very welcome! Thanks!


	2. MAC Crisis

This chapter gives some background on what happened during the MAC Crisis. I'll be refering to it a lot haha.

* * *

The M.A.C. Crisis had happened about seven years ago. The actual compound consisted of about five hangars, twelve missile silos, a large barracks for the troops, and the central building in the middle of it all. StarRex had used it as their basis of operations for quite some time. That is, until these boys showed up. After the wars, most people thought everything had been said and done, but StarRex decided that there shouldn't be peace. Not yet. The Murphey's owned the structure privately and allowed StarRex to occupy it for a certain amount of time. They had many wounded soldiers from a previous battle, but soon these men healed and once again became strong. James Murphey could not take on the whole corporation with only his wife and two children. Soon, the family was forced to abandon their home and move out to a remote location away from the colonies.

StarRex stayed after their departure and banded together with some other factions that were fed up with the peace. The crisis happened when James Murphey and his wife, Julia, went back to the compound to try and negotiate a year later. The commanding officer there at the time was Kirk Leland, a man who had been with StarRex for many years. He didn't sit with the Murphey's to hear their terms, but instead had them thrown into the basement of the main building. And that's when the Gundams showed up. They had been informed of renegade factions following the leadership of a fairly new organization determined to put a stop to the peace. StarRex would not leave however. Leland, instead, threatened the Gundam pilots with the Murphey's lives. They leave the base, then James and his wife live. _Do not negotiate with the enemy. Destroy the base, that is your main objective and it must be completed. _This is what they were to do, so Leland shot the Murpheys in cold blood. Then the Gundams destroyed what was left of the base, including Leland.

And this came to be known as the M.A.C. Crisis.

Their two children were sixteen-year-old Derek and twelve-year-old Jessie Murphey. Soon after the incident, Derek entered the war against Earth and fought with White Fang. After a tragic accident he was presumed dead and she went on to train at an organization called Diablo. They were a branch of StarRex, but after she proved to be quite an asset to their cause, they failed to inform her that. They knew she was one of James and Julia's children and realized that if she found out that they were a part of StarRex, she'd find a way to terminate them.

Now Jessie was nineteen and the pilots were twenty-two. All those years she spent at Diablo all she could think about was revenge for her parents and brother.

When they sent her to the pilot's base, she had no idea that they were the Gundam pilots that were practically responsible for her parent's deaths. And now she was their captive.


	3. Prison Cell

She had fallen asleep on the floor where she sat. The apple core had fallen out of her hand and rolled on the ground.

"Time to wake up sunshine!"

She groaned and opened her eyes, "Sunshine?"

It was that same braided boy from the night before. He was sure the chipper one. Disgusting.

He let out a small laugh, "Okay then, how about Bright Eyes?"

She frowned at him and dragged her body up off the cold, cement floor.

"Why any nickname?"

He came right up to the cell bars and grinned, "Because you do have pretty eyes."

Icy blue, like that other man…the one who questioned her.

"They're blue. Whoopee," her voice was thick with sarcasm, "And yours are vio-" she looked at him closer, her eyes narrowing, "Violet? Are you wearing contacts?"

"No way, all natural right here baby!" his grin widened considerably.

She stumbled over to the cell door to get a better look. There was no way that his eyes were purple.

"Wow, they are!"

His nose crinkled up when her breath met it. She hadn't been keeping up with her hygiene since she arrived. That had to be fixed pronto.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your breath…it smells like something died in your throat."

She blushed heavily, "What? How dare you say that to me! You guys were the ones that threw me into this stink-hole!"

"Hey now, calm down! We could have just as easily killed you, ya know?"

"Let me out of here!"

"Give us the information we need and maybe we'll let you go!"

"No!"

"Then you're gonna be stuck in here a looooooong time sista!" he snapped his fingers.

"Ugh!" she turned her back to him, "I don't even know who you people are and they send me here. No info, no stats, no nothing. And I'm supposed to get…" she trailed off, realizing that she was speaking her thoughts.

"Supposed to get what?"

"Nothing," she scoffed.

"Who sent you here to get nothing?"

"No one."

"So you just waltzed in here on your own then?"

She stayed silent.

"At least tell me your name. Please."

The guy had a certain boyish charm about him. Not like that other one. He was just a bastard any way you looked at it.

"I'll tell you mine," he continued.

At least she'd know something about her captors.

"Jessie," she whispered, her back still to him. If this was the only way she could get out other than death then bring it on.

"Jessie? That's a pretty name."

"You think a lot of me is pretty. My eyes, my name…I'm getting sick of it."

He put his hands up in defense, "Hey, come on. I'm just tryin' to be nice here. You're lucky, we could torture you or something."

She turned and faced him, "You said you'd tell me your name."

"Oh right!" he scratched the back of his head, "I'm Duo!"

He seemed so nonchalant about releasing his name to her. Surely he wasn't so senseless.

"Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie!"

Then again…there's always exceptions.

"Duo huh? Well now that I know at least one of you I can die happy."

He laughed, "So now that we know each other, maybe you can tell me who you're working for?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so. If I gave out that information, they'd kill me for sure."

"Do you work for StarRex?"

"I told that other guy no, so I'm gonna give you the same answer. I don't. They killed-" she stopped.

"They killed? Yeah I know that. They killed lots of people. Especially at that Murphey Compound or whatever."

Her eyes darted up at him, "What? What do you know about the M.A.C. Crisis? Tell me!"

"Hey, slow down now. Calm yourself," he raised an eyebrow, "Why do you wanna know so bad?"

Quickly, she turned her gaze to the floor, "Forget it."

"No, tell me. I wanna know why."

"I said, forget it!"

He noticed the sudden change in her tone. It had turned to a woman holding back tears. Pain.

Duo sighed and leaned back against the wall, "Okay. It's forgotten."

She knew, even at the age of twelve, that the Gundams were responsible for the destruction of her family's compound and she knew that StarRex also had a hand in it. Both were to be blamed and both were to be punished.

Jessie went and sat on the dirty mattress and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Listen, Duo, I just wanna get out of here."

"Yeah well, I can't just let you go. If you want out, you're gonna have to talk."

"But I can't."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

He smirked, "See? Look how easy that was."

She stopped breathing a moment, "I just…" her eyes met his, "I just told you my age and yet when that other guy almost killed me for just my name, I wouldn't say."

Shrugging, he stood upright, "What can I say? It's a gift."

"Yeah, but I just met you."

"No, you met me yesterday. Well, sorta. But I did give you that apple," he winked.


	4. The Sandwich of Hope

Sorry it took a little while for chapter 4 to get up here. I kinda lost where I was taking this, but I have a good idea going (I hope!) But suggestions are always welcome! Alright, blah blah I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah Duo is hot.

Thanks to **lonelyangel1413** and **ShadyLady666** for their lovely reviews! It keeps me going y'all! And now, onto chapter fooooooooooour!

* * *

"How long have you been in here now, Bright Eyes?"

She didn't turn to look at him, just sat staring at the wall in front of her. The grey, filthy wall. She had been surrounded by these walls now for days- probably weeks by now. Surely.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

He scratched his head, "Oh, let's see. I'd say around," he paused, "six weeks now. That sound about right?"

She scoffed, "No, it feels more like ages."

"Oh come on. It's not _that_ bad, is it?"

Slowly, her gazed shifted behind her and landed on the braided idiot.

"Not _that _bad? How could you possibly know what bad is? You have no idea what I've been through to get where I am today. My life has been constant training and suffering."

He leaned back against the wall.

"My life hasn't been perfect either ya know."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I don't care, Maxwell. I don't care what trials you've been through. I don't care what you've had to endure. All I know is that I want out of here, away from you. Now!"

There was a long silence between the pair. She had grown very cold and hateful towards him throughout the past few weeks. He knew that she was never going to be happy to see him, but when she was first down here she seemed…better. But to accuse him of not knowing the pains of war? That was crossing a line. A line that ran down into Duo's soul. But what had she gone through? They hadn't been able to find out much more about her, she always kept quiet. Even during Heero's long interrogations.

He brought his eyes up to look at her through his long bangs. Still, under all the grime that covered her, she was exquisite looking. It pained him to see her in this dank cell, rotting away like a common criminal. He wanted to help her get out- every time she asked him to just open the lock, it took him everything to stop himself from obeying.

"Jessie, tell me about your family."

She hugged her knees closer to her chest. Her family. She wanted to tell him everything. They were murdered in cold blood. StarRex did it. The Gundams did it. I trained for years to avenge them. Please, help me.

"No, I can't."

He stepped closer to the bars and wrapped his hands around them.

"But you want to. It's alright, Jessie. It's just you and me."

She kept silent. She couldn't tell him anything, no matter how badly she wanted to. She needed to tell him. Someone. Anyone. The men at her organization didn't care about her feelings. They just wanted her to be a perfect fighting machine. To kill without discretion. To gather information that they needed to expand. To destroy.

"Alright. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Leave me alone, Maxwell."

"You haven't eaten today have you? Let me get you something."

Again, he was met with silence. She was starving out of her mind.

"Ok, I'll go and get you something. Be right back."

It didn't take him to long to return- with a nice delicious sandwich, she noticed.

He smiled as he handed it to her, "Eat up."

She snatched it away from him and sat back on her cot. He decided it would be a good idea to leave her with some peace. Women were just like that, he thought. So that's just what he did.

She sighed and took a giant bite out of her dinner, "God, that's so good!"

As she continued to devour her meal, she found something a little distasteful about it. Something, off.

"Aw, what a downer."

She started to analyze the sandwich and dissect it on her napkin. Nothing in the bread. Or the lettuce, Or the meat- wait.

"What the hell is that?"

She picked between the meat and cheese and pulled out something small and metal. After close examination, she found it was a bobby pin.

"Gross, why is this here?"

She flicked it aside and finished up her meal, now that it tasted much better and a lot less metallic-y. After her last bite, she laid down on her cot and tried to sleep.

"I wonder how that hair pin got in there. Weird. I really doubt there are any women here who would need it. And like guys wear them."

Jessie paused.

"Wait a second. Sure, there's no women here, but there is a boy who has long locks in need of a bobby pin or two. That idiot. Gross, I hope there weren't any hairs in there that I ate. Sick me out."

She gave a small shudder and turned over on her side. After a few more minutes, she again had another brilliant revelation.

"Wait," she jumped out and grabbed the pin, "This didn't fall in, he put it there!"

She stared at it a moment, wondering if she was really thinking clearly. Surely he wouldn't help her escape. Would he? If anyone found out, he would get thrown into prison himself. Why would he risk that? That idiot.

"Well fine then. I won't disappoint him. That would just be rude after all!"

She went over to the cell door and began to fiddle with the lock. This shouldn't be too hard, she thought, picking locks was something they taught during training. The latch clicked and she swung the door open. No sweat. No cameras down here either, guess they didn't want Heero's little "interrogations" on tape. This was going to be easy. There was only the one door at the top of the stairs she could use. No windows either. What a delicious little challenge this was going to be. Creeping up the stairs carefully, she creaked the door open and peered around to either side. Long hallway and she was at the very end. Only one way to go. She took her time getting to the other end, watching security camera's movements and timing hers to avoid their glance. She ducked behind various plants and niches in the wall as well. Soon, she reached the corned and looked around cautiously. No one in site, seemed a little odd. As she continued on, she suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Damn, she thought, I knew this was too easy. She dived behind a cubbyhole in the wall and waited. They drew nearer. She could see his shadow getting closer to her position. She pressed herself hard against the wall as he passed, and as she finished gathering her strength, she leapt out behind him and sliced her hand into his neck. The man fell to the ground with a loud thud and she smiled to herself, she still had it. She quickly spun around and ran down the rest of the hall- that guard would be up soon.

* * *

Okie dokie, chapter 4 in over-o. How did y'all like it? Hope it was good! Haha. As always, love the reviews! And I know I really have to work to make the chapters longer, I don't wanna rush anything.


	5. My Dearest Gwen

Wootwoot, chapter 5! Alright, we are rollin' now. Wabam! Kk, don't own GW- it sucks though cause I wannaaaaaa- but enjoy!

* * *

Five sets of eyes stared blankly at a very dark and empty cell. One pair in particular turned and glared at the braided boy beside him. 

"What did you do?"

Duo put his hands up in mock defense.

"Hey, c'mon now. Why do you think I had anything to do with this?"

"You were the last one to see her. It was you. You let her out."

"I didn't let her out! I was only gone for a little bit and when I came back, poof! Gone!"

Heero's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Why did you let her out, Duo?"

"I didn't!"

"Guys, guys, guys, what's fighting about this going to solve?" Quatre butted in.

Heero grunted and pushed past Duo, making a bee-line for the door. As he opened it to walk out, he paused.

"I'm going to find her."

Quatre and Duo's mouth dropped as the door slammed shut. Wufei shook his head and made his way to the door as well.

"Vile creatures women are. She won't get far, he'll make sure of that."

As he left, Trowa was alone with the two shocked pilots. He sighed to himself and approached the two boys.

"So tell me, you two let her out didn't you?"

And, as if on cue, Quatre started bawling. He tried explaining the situation to Trowa, but it was difficult to understand him between the constant gasps for air and hyperventilating.

"Calm down, man. Here, I'll explain," Duo began, "Alright, Trowa, here's what happened. I'm always the one who got stuck guarding her right? Right. So, after awhile we started talking about random stuff, you know, getting to know each other, and I started feeling really bad for her, man. I talked with Quatre about it too, but just talked. He didn't give me any ideas about letting her out. But, she's been through some tough shit and I thought I should help her. I mean, it's not like she hurt us or anything. Besides, we caught her, she's not going back to whoever sent her. I don't see why Heero is so mad. Geez, that guy really needs to lighten up. You know what I think? I think he needs to get laaaaaaaaaaaaaid," he started to giggle.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering how he could get so off-track.

"So, let me get this straight. You just wanted to help her?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So you helped her escape?"

"Right."

"Alright, so tell me, why is Quatre so upset?"

"Oh, pssh. He's just upset that you found out, Trowa. He thinks you're gonna hate him now or something."

Quatre blushed uncontrollably. He had to admit that he really looked up to Trowa for strength, in a completely non-homosexual kind of way. Tee.

Trowa half-smirked and turned back to Duo, "So how did you let her out?"

"Bobby pins. I have about four thousand in my bathroom cabinet."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"I put one in her sandwich and I'm glad she figured out what to do with it."

"But Duo, she was a prisoner. What you did was illegal."

He averted his eyes back to the cell, "I know, I know. But I had to step up and do something. I couldn't watch her rot away in here just because she wouldn't tell us anything."

"I still don't understand. We've captured prisoners before. Women, even."

"I understand, Trowa," Quatre finally spoke up, "Duo has a crush on her."

"Oh be more fifth grade, Quatre," Duo retorted.

The blonde man smiled, "It's true though!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-uh!"

"Shut up!"

Duo and Quatre immediately clapped their mouths shut and look up at the other pilot.

"Good, ok," Trowa breathed, "Listen, guys. This is not good that she is out."

"Why?" they asked together.

"Because, Heero knows who she is. All he had to find out was her last name and he got that out of her finally."

"How did he do that?" Duo rose.

"He just…did. Anyway, she a danger to us if she finds out who we are."

"You mean her association threw her in here blind?" Quatre inquired.

"Yeah, if she knew we are Gundam pilots, she would kill us all."

Duo was afraid to ask, "…Why is that, Trowa?"

Trowa sunk his head down, "Because she's the little girl from the M.A.C. Crisis. She's Jessie Murphey."

_**Meanwhile (12:45am)**_

Jessie ran down the darkened city streets blindly. She had never been on this colony before. L2. That's what it was called. She had been running for so long now, just trying to get away from those men. From her captors. From her savior. She kept going until she found herself standing in front of a shady looking bar. This colony was a dump, but she needed some kind of shelter for just a little while. Maybe they even had a room available. Jessie pulled open the door and almost immediately started coughing because of the thick, grey cloud of smoked that encompassed the entire space. Waving her hand in front of her face, she headed over toward the bartender- a scantily clad woman who was well endowed, wearing a poor excuse for a dress. It looked more like a stretched out piece of cloth. She sat down and the older woman leaned over the bar to talk to her.

"Now, what's a sweet, little thing like you doing in here?"

Jessie didn't look up at her, "I need a room for tonight."

She raised an eyebrow, "A room? Honey, we just serve drinks and some mild entertainment for the regulars."

Jessie shot her head up, her eyes filled with tears, "Please, I have to have a room! I need to get away."

"From?"

"From," she bit her lip, "my crazy boyfriend. This is the only place he wouldn't look for me at. Please, you have to help me," she shivered a little.

The woman took the young girl's story to heart. She knew what it was like to be an abusive relationship. Knew all too well in fact. She put her hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"Alright, sweetie. We have a room above the bar here. It isn't much, but it can be your refuge. Here's the key."

Jessie took the key from her and thanked her emphatically, then stood and headed for the stairs.

"Hey," the woman called, "What's your name?"

She turned and gave a small smile, "Oh, sorry. I'm Jessie."

"Jessie, cute name, honey. My name's Gwen. I'll be up in a little while to see if you need anything, ok?"

"Thanks, Gwen."

She went ahead up the stairs and into her small haven.

_**Outside the Gundam's base** **(1:30am)**_

Duo walked down the metallic halls searching for Heero. He had called him about something when he returned from his futile search for Jessie. It didn't take Duo long to find him in his gloomy room, typing away at his laptop as usual. Sometimes he wondered if he was really typing anything, or just hitting the keys with his hands.

"You called for me, master?" Duo asked in a poor impression of Igor.

Heero stopped, "Why is everything a joke to you? This is no time to be laughing."

"Yeesh, sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood of your cave back here."

He stood up and walked over to the door where Duo was.

"I couldn't find her."

"Yeah? I didn't notice."

He frowned, "Listen, Duo, I'm sure Trowa told you about the security threat this girl poses."

"Yeah, he told me."

"We have to find that girl at all costs."

"Ok, cool. So, you goin' back out again?"

Heero smirked, "No, but you are."

"What? Why me, man?"

"Because, out of all of us, you know her best."

"That isn't saying much."

"It doesn't matter. You have a better chance of finding her than we do."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, I'll look for her."

"Don't just look, find her."

"Fine."

He spun on his heel and left the other man at his doorway. This was ridiculous, why did he have to go out into the night and find some girl? Lame, that's what it was. As he stepped outside, he noticed two things: it was freezing cold and they had decided it was a good nice to make it rain. Lovely.

Duo groaned, "What. Ev. Er. I don't even care anymore. I'll just find her, and come back home."

He forced himself out into the rain and started his search.

_**The Pussycat Bar (2:10am)**_

Duo pulled open the door of his favorite bar. It wasn't the nicest, or the cleanest, but he had a lot of good memories here. It was the first bar he legally went to, and when he had turned eighteen, his friends had brought him here for some good old fun. Yeah, those were good times for sure. He went straight for the bar and sat down, grinning at the barmaid who stood before him. She smiled right back.

"Well, hey there stranger! Long time, no see."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, Gwen, I know I should stop by more."

"Damn right you should! Now, what'll it be, sugar?"

"No drinks tonight, babe, I'm on a top secret mission," he proclaimed proudly.

"Ooooooo, a mission huh? Maybe I can help you."

"Well, I suppose it would be alright. I'm on a search and rescue mission."

"Those are so much fun! Who are you lookin' for?"

He smiled, "A young girl."

Gwen pouted, "Aw, that's too bad. Well, I guess it's my civic duty to help you. What does she look like?"

"I doubt she'd come here."

"And why is that? I run a perfectly fine entertainment facility here, Duo Maxwell."

"Well, I know that. But she might not."

"Oh come on. We had quite a few people in here tonight, maybe I saw her."

He nodded, "Ok. She's got dark, dark hair- I'm pretty sure it might be black, creamy, pale skin, and these intense blue eyes. Kinda like Heero's."

Gwen just eyed him for a moment, "Is she just a little shorter than me?"

"Yep."

"Tattered clothes?"

"Mhm, how did you know?"

"Name's Jessie?"

"Yeah! That's her! Do you know where she is?"

"You bastard!"

"What?"

POW. Gwen's hand came full-force into the side of Duo's face, leaving the nastiest red mark in history. He fell to the floor and stayed down there in shock for a moment.

"How could you do that to her? I never thought you'd be like the others, Duo!"

Wearily, he pulled himself up with help from the bar and clutched his cheek.

"Are you crazy? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Am I crazy? You're the psycho, beating that poor girl like that. How could you?"

"Beat her? I've never laid an angry hand on any woman before. You, of all people, should know that. Did she tell you some lie?"

"She came in here needing a room to get away from her crazy-ass boyfriend, which is you I assume."

"Boyfriend? Listen, Gwen, I am not that girl's boyfriend!"

"Then why did she say that?"

"God, what's all that racket?"

Duo and Gwen's eyes were drawn over to the stairs, where a very sleepy and weak Jessie stood. She had found an oversized t-shirt to sleep in and their fighting had caused her to wake from her restful slumber.

"Duo? What then hell are you doing here?" she walked over to him.

"Jessie, you have to come back with me."

"No!"

Gwen butted-in between them, "Leave, Duo. She doesn't want to go with you."

"You don't understand, Gwen. She's an escaped criminal. I have to take her back to our base."

"What?" she turned around to Jessie, "Is he serious?"

She looked from Gwen to Duo and frowned, "He's lying, Gwen. That bastard just wants me to come home so he can torture me more."

She started putting on the fake waterworks and Duo knew he couldn't win then.

"I think you better go, Duo," Gwen said calmly.

He just stood and watched Jessie cry into Gwen's chest. He had saved her life and now he was coming out to get her. She probably felt betrayed. Duo sighed and started for the door. As he opened it, he paused a moment.

"Goodbye, Jessie."

The heavy door shut behind him and Jessie's tears were real as he walked out of her life.

* * *

Teeheehee, I like Gwen. She's all motherly with Jessie. I think the ending was a little sad though, poor Duo. I don't know what to do now. Comments are very welcome! Thanks for reading! 


	6. Jessie Learns the Truth

Ommmggggg, I'm sorry it took me so long to add another chapter! It was a combination of writer's block and work. Gah, so much wooooooooork ugh. But my last day is this week, so I should be able to get a couple more chapters up before college starts. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been one week since Duo had returned to the Gundam's base a broken man. He sat in the recreation room, reminiscing about that night. Replaying all the events through his head over and over again. When he had gotten back from Gwen's bar, the first man he saw was Heero Yuy. A very angry Heero Yuy. Their conversation rang loudly in his thoughts.

"_Did you retrieve the prisoner, Maxwell?" _

"…_No," he did not meet the soldier's eyes._

"_I knew you wouldn't be able to do it. Where is she? I'll get her myself," his voice thick with irritation._

_Duo pushed past him, his words almost spoken in a whisper, "I don't have her because I couldn't locate her. She's gone, Heero."_

_He retreated to his room leaving Heero to think back through his remarks. But the perfect soldier was no fool; he knew the other pilot was lying to him. Protecting that girl. He decided to let Duo calm down, something must have happened to disturb him like this. He'd bring it back up with him later in the week._

And Heero had spoken with him. Earlier that evening, in fact. But the story was the same- Duo didn't know where she was. He kept to the lie with a fierce determination. He wouldn't see her locked up again. He couldn't. No way. He knew what would happen if Heero got his hands on her. Heero, in his own way, was ruthless. Ruthless on the battlefield and that's how he dealt with captured enemies. No mercy, no forgiveness. Everyone seemed like the enemy now.

"Duo? Are you alright?" a concerned Quatre had walked in quietly.

He snapped back into reality, "Uh, yeah yeah. I'm fine, Quatre. Don't worry about me, heh."

He sat down beside his friend, his eyes full of worry, "Listen, Duo, I know that you're upset about this whole Jessie thing, but it's been a week now. I'm worried about you. We all are."

Duo did not meet his eyes and his thoughts were too clouded to really listen to what Quatre was saying. He pushed himself up off of the tattered couch and dragged his feet towards the door. It slid open, and he walked out- back off to his room, Quatre figured. Sulking back against the cushions, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I've never seen him like this, even during the wars. Jessie has really hit him hard; I'd better keep an eye on him. Duo let's his emotions control him sometimes."

"_Murphey, you've got to get your head in the battle."_

"_Yes, sir. Sorry."_

"_Don't apologize to me, soldier. Destroy the enemy."_

_The young girl did as she was told. Her hands wrapped around the controls and the only thought running across her mind was: Destroy or be destroyed. She had trained long hours to prove herself to her commanding officer, Colonel Delacruz. He was a diligent man of the battlefield and was proficient in every mobile suit and armament. She was lucky to have him train her. Especially since she was a woman and so young at that. The battle didn't last long after he told her what to do. She was an effective killing machine. When she had finished, the hatch to the simulation chamber open and she emerged after the steam had cleared. She was exhausted after this final test._

_The colonel gave her a smirk, "I'm pleased with your efforts, Murphey. Congratulations."_

_She gave a weak smile in return. Finally, she had accomplished her goal and soon she would be on the real battlefield, in a real war. Fighting to avenge her falling family. Fighting the Gundams._

"_How do you feel?" he asked, eyeing her a bit._

_She thought a moment, "Good."_

"_Good?"_

"_Yes, sir. I've done what you wanted me to do, and now I'm ready."_

_That's why they signed her on, trained her to the full extent of her ability, and warped her mind into believing their goals._

_He crossed his arms and tilted his head, still smirking, "Ready for what, soldier?"_

"_Why, the whole point why I'm here, sir," she cracked her neck, "To destroy the Gundams."_

Jessie's eyes snapped open and she quickly pushed herself up on her elbow. She darted her eyes around the room, getting her surroundings in order. Remembering where she was. Right, Gwen's bar. Upstairs, right? Yeah, that's it. She sat all the way up and steadied her breathing. She had been dreaming about her organization. About Diablo. About the colonel. They had abandoned her, she figured. She hadn't heard anything from them in days. She still didn't know why she had been sent to the boy's base. It was one of several smaller bases of the larger organization of the Preventers. What did they have to do with the Gundams? And sending her in blind? She had never really thought about it so in depth, she had just done what she was told to do. She just wanted those pilots dead and those mobile suits eliminated forever. But right now, she felt betrayed by Diablo; by Colonel Delacruz. Who were those boys?

"Jessie, you alright hun?"

Her eyes were drawn to the door only to see Gwen standing in the frame.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," she said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Just a bad dream, that's all."

Gwen raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "I don't buy it. Not with what you were saying in your sleep and the way you're sweating now. You were dreaming about something that happened. Who's Delacruz?"

Jessie clutched onto her sheets and broke away from Gwen's stare, "I don't know," she lied.

The other woman came in and sat on the edge on the bed, "Jessie, who are you? I've let you stay here awhile without any questions. Now I think it's time I know the truth."

She kept her head down, "You've been so nice to me, but I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Gwen."

"Don't worry about it, Jessie. You'll tell me when you're ready. I just think it'd be easy to talk to me about secrets since I know the Gundams."

Jessie's head shot up, "What?"

Gwen was confused, "Well, everyone knows the Gundams. At least I thought so."

"Tell me where they are, Gwen," she had a strong urgency in her voice.

"How do you not know? You were just with them, weren't you?"

Jessie stood abruptly, "You're lying to me."

Gwen stood with her and spoke slowly, "Calm down, I'm not lying to you. The Gundams are heroes; their faces have been broadcast throughout the world and colonies. Surely you've seen them. You were dating Duo, right?"

"Something like that. Those boys are Preventers, not the Gundam pilots. Not Duo," she started to pant for air.

"Jessie, the pilots became Preventers after the second war. All five of them, even Duo."

She wasn't going to believe that they had a hand in killing her parents and brother, no way. This was some trick. Duo would never do that.

"Stop lying!" she screamed at her.

"Jessie! I'm not lying to you! Do you have something against the Gundams? You're acting crazy."

Without answering, she threw on the clothes that Gwen had loaned her- jeans and a simple, black tank top.

"I have to go."

She pushed past Gwen and trotted down the stairs and started heading towards the door, but Gwen was right behind her.

"Where do you think you're going at this time of night? It's dangerous out there, girl."

Jessie spun around quickly and took Gwen off guard.

"You want to know about me? I'll let you in on something. I've training for six years for this very moment. The moment that I get my hands on those pilots. My name is Jessie Murphey, and I have a score to settle."

No sooner had she finished, but she was out the door and running back to the Preventer's base.

That's why Diablo hadn't told her that the Gundams were Preventers now. If they had sent her in with that information, she would have killed all of them on sight. Diablo just wanted the plans to the base so they could go in and take care of it themselves and claim that they had done away with the Gundams forever. They probably thought she was dead, that's why they didn't send anyone. Whatever, she was going to get revenge this very night. They would all pay, every last one of them. The rush of adrenaline that was fueling her body knew no bonds at this point. She wanted to see them suffer.

**_Preventer (Gundam) Base (3:10am)_**

The soldiers that were patrolling at this time at night were easy targets. She swiftly got rid of the ones that were in her way. She quietly made her way to the entrance where she had made her fantastic escape just prior that week. The door slid open after she punched in her stolen access code and she crept in. They had to be asleep now. She would find Duo first, get past her emotions and just do it. Kill him.

All of them.

* * *

Did ya like? Hope so...as always, comments are very welcome! This chapter was kinda short, I know, but I thought it was a good stopping place.


End file.
